


How Could Love Be Wrong?

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Link's mother hears a lot of gossip about sinful acts of boys in town. What would happen if her son ended up being one of them?





	

"Did you hear about the Garrisons? I hear they caught their oldest boy kissin' another boy!"

"No sir! Golly, I can only imagine how Gale and Deb must feel!"

"Given that the whole family stayed in church after today's sermon..."

"I hope Father will be able to cleanse that boy's sinful soul."

I couldn't bear to hear the gossip anymore, and walked my son to the car. I didn't want him to hear about such terrible stories... especially ones he was too young to understand the answers to. The poor boy was merely five for Pete's sake.

"Link, get over here!" I called, noticing him waving to his new friend from school. "Come on, baby. You'll see Rhett after lunch."

"I know," he said, skipping on the grass. "I'm just so excited to have a sleepover!" He never had a friend over for the night before, and he had been anticipating it since the day I suggested it to him.

In only an hour, Rhett came knocking on our door. No longer in his church clothes, the boy was all packed and smiling brightly. He must've been just as excited about this sleepover as my little Link. His little feet tip-tapped merrily down the hall to Link's room, his book bag jingling with every step. I chuckled and let them to their playtime.

While the two boys quietly played in Link's bedroom, my thoughts went back to the gossip I heard that morning. How did Gale and Deb feel about seeing their boy kissing another boy? I imagined myself in that situation. How would I feel if I saw my Link doing that? I shook the thought out of my head. Link was a good boy. He would never do anything God would label as a sin.

After supper, I had the boys get ready for bed. They giggled together as they brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on. I set up an air mattress for Rhett to sleep on right beside Link's bed. The boys thanked me and I wished them good night. I expected them to stay awake for a short while longer though, telling stories or whatever young boys might do before bed.

The sun rose early, getting me up to prepare breakfast for all three of us. Once it was ready, I opened Link's door to wake them up. I stopped in surprise at the sweetest sight. I moved closer to my son's bed, where the both of them lied curled up and pressed together. Link's sleeping face squished up against Rhett's cheek had to have been the most precious thing I'd ever seen.

Then I thought about the Garrisons. What if their boy started out like this? What if this innocent cuddling became something more in the future? I looked back at the two snugglebugs and shook the ridiculous idea away. They were just two boys who wanted to sleep in the same bed. Maybe one had a nightmare and Rhett joined Link on the bed for comfort, that's all...

For safety measures, Rhett didn't sleep over again - at least not often. I'd make up some excuse so as to not crush my son's spirits. However, Rhett did come over often, and the two would spend time out of the house together too. Chances for any cuddling was minimized... as far as I knew.

The boys were juniors in high school. I had gotten out of work early and thought I'd surprise Link with an apple pie from the store. I entered the house, hearing strange noises coming from down the hall. I tiptoed toward the source, stepping closer and closer to Link's room. The sounds became clearer with every inch. I cracked open Link's bedroom door to see a horrifying display of what looked like Rhett moving and pressing himself against Link, whose bare legs wrapped around the taller boy's hips. I turned on my heels and fled the house in a panic.

Was this gonna be the next situation my church friends end up gossip about? Surely there was something I could do to stop this before something could happen to Link's reputation and my own.

I came back home after about a half hour. The noises no longer haunted the hallway, and overall the house was quite silent. I snuck towards Link's room once more, praying that what I thought I saw earlier was just a dream... or at least that Rhett had gone home. When I opened the door, however, everything had been confirmed. I entered the room, tiptoeing closer to the bed. The two boys were asleep, holding each other close with the sheets hanging loosely around their hips. Just when I was about to scream for Rhett to leave, I spotted the faintest smile stretching across Link's face as he nuzzled into the crook of Rhett's neck. Rhett nuzzled back with an endearing smile of his own. My boy was happy. They were both so happy. What they had between them was nothing more than pure love, and there was nothing sinful or wrong about that. I thought back to all those other people who were outcast and gossiped about in the past and thought. What if all those acts were also made with love? A being such as God could never claim something like love to be sinful, even if it involved two people of the same sex. And Link was a good boy. As was Rhett. If they were happy together, then nothing should take their happiness away.

I carefully moved the blanket up, covering their shoulders. I pulled my hand back at Rhett's sudden movement. He groaned and squeezed my baby tighter, and then fluttered his eyes open. He and I both froze when we made eye contact. The fear was apparent in his wide, pleading eyes. Without a word, I smiled and patted his shoulder. He smiled back and softly nuzzled against Link's face, earning a happy hum in return. I quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the door open.

One day, the others will understand. Maybe not all of them. The most stubborn of the lot will keep claiming these acts as sin. But this was nothing more than love. How could love be sin?

How could love be wrong?


End file.
